


[授权翻译]i thought it make believe

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles查看他的短信历史，并且，当然地，他找到了“我没事，别担心，我要回酒店了”，时间是凌晨一点半，和“我想我恋爱了我想他是狼人”，时间是凌晨三点。<br/>Stiles在惊恐中盯了他的手机好一会儿。<br/>Scott：嘿Lydia想知道为什么你把你的Facebook状态改成了已婚<br/>呃，Stiles也想知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]i thought it make believe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i thought it make believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553976) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



Stiles一大清早在一个他认不出的地方醒过来的次数屈指可数。仅有的那几次？ _全是Scott的错_ ，而且它们全部都是极其尴尬和/或让人恶心的经历。会留下心理创伤的那种。如果他不得不找个词来形容它们的话，他会选择“会留下心理创伤”。

所以。

现在，他很疑惑。他没有全身是泥的出现在树林中央，他没有闻起来像是Keystone Lite*地躺在兄弟联谊会房子里的台球桌底下，而且他找不到Scott的人……那么， _他究竟见了鬼的在哪儿？_  
（*一种啤酒）

Stiles研究了一下他所处的环境，最重要的细节有这些：他全身赤裸，他在床上，以及他不是一个人。

啊。

Stiles不是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，他也注意到了其他事儿：他在一间酒店房间里，现在是早上十点半，以及他的视线直视之处的桌子上有一份未开封的礼品篮，一件非常昂贵的西装外套很随意地盖在一张椅子上。这些所有的一切集合在一起都在说着一个故事，可是现在没有哪一件事比他身边这个跟他一起躺在KIng-Size大床上，正打着鼾的、好看得要命的男人重要。他是那种，消防员日历上才有的那种好看。内裤广告上才有的好看。“他他妈究竟怎么会和Stiles _呼吸着相同空气_ ”的那种好看。

这一类事情不会发生在Stiles身上，尽管显而易见，你知道的，他一直 _期望着_ 。

所以，没错，Stiles就像个变态一样盯着看，知道他想起来他醒过来是因为他显然非常，非常需要上厕所。他把自己的手从枕头下面抽出来——这时候他看见了它，所有这些东西中最“这他妈究竟是在搞什么”的存在：他左手上的结婚戒指。

————————

“你邀请了Danny，”Stiles说道，“你为什么要这么对我？”

Scott仍旧不能理解前任的概念。如果你在16岁遇见了你一生的真爱并且从来都没有分过手，于是直到23岁这个年纪也没有体会过你那仍旧跳动着的心脏被活生生从胸腔之中扯出来的感觉的话，这事儿就会发生在你身上。

“他在婚礼派对上。”Scott哀怨地说。

“他是个 _引座员_ 。他属于 _新娘那边_ 。这不会让他自动获得参加单身派对的资格！”

“对不起，”Scott说道，“我没多想。原谅我。”

Scott看向他，大大的狗狗眼里充满了悔意……而在他这么做的时候，Stiles没办法让他的有理有据的愤怒保持在应有的水平上。唉。他大概 _根本没有_ 想。他大概就是写了封电子邮件（标题：“维加斯，宝贝儿！”）然后把Danny的地址直接添加在Stiles的后面了，因为这是一种习惯，因为在过去五年里他俩一直一起出席所有事儿，他俩是打包出售的，是一个整体。

直到两个月之前，Stiles把一切都搞砸了。

“没事。”Stiles投降了，“就，别让我喝醉了以后做蠢事儿。”比如求他重新接受我。

Scott说：“我会照看好你的，兄弟。我保证你不会做任何你会后悔的事情。”

————————

Stiles想要说他对这个情况的处理很得体，但实际上他摔下了床，绊在床单被单里，把它们跟他一起带到了地板上。

他躺在地上，觉得凄惨悲切又丢人，直到他可能与之结了婚的那个热辣的男人在床那边朝他看了过来。

Stiles开口：“买方后悔了？”因为当然他会后悔。他就是有 _这么让人别扭_ 。

男人挑起一边的眉毛，但没有做其他任何事。Stiles挣扎着从毯子爬里出来，在床头柜上看到了他的手机于是拿了起来，接着差不多是直冲进了盥洗室以便单独地过度呼吸以及和Scott发短信。

Stiles：搞毛啊！！！哥们你说过你会照看好我的

Scott：抱歉兄弟发生了什么你还好吧你当时醉的不轻

Stiles：没他妈的在开玩笑啊

Scott：Isaac说你对他有点刻薄

Stiles：？？？

Scott：然后你愤然离开了并且告诉我们不要跟着你

Stiles：？？？？？？？？

Scott：然后你发短信说你没事以及你爱上了一个狼人我不懂啊

Stiles：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

Scott：所以我们觉得你没事。很高兴你还活着。Isaac说没事你不需要道歉

Stiles查看他的短信历史，并且，当然地，他找到了“我没事，别担心，我要回酒店了”，时间是凌晨一点半，和“我想我恋爱了我想他是狼人”，时间是凌晨三点。

Stiles在惊恐中盯了他的手机好一会儿。

Scott：嘿Lydia想知道为什么你把你的Facebook状态改成了已婚

呃，Stiles也想知道。

————————

不同于其他美国的同性恋男人，Lady Gaga并没有触及Stiles的灵魂。这很不幸，因为DJ正在播放她整个第一张专辑的mash-up*。  
（*就是把几首歌通过变奏、变调和变音混在一起）

Danny大概正过得很爽。Danny他妈的爱死了Lady Gaga。他十之八九正在舞池里和一个同样是Gaga粉的人进行一次深刻的、发自灵魂的交流， _就在现在_ 。

Stiles朝酒保点了点头，喝下他的第五杯金汤力*，让钱包出更多的血。Scott的婚礼是Stiles的人生中 _除了他的车之外_ 遇到的最贵的事儿，没有之一。  
（*Gin and tonic，一种鸡尾酒）

他在桌边找到了Isaac，他笑得很开心，浑身是汗地灌下了半瓶水。

“这地方棒极了！”Isaac说道。

Stiles喃喃地说，“你太容易被打动了。”

“什么？”

Stiles越过Isaac的肩膀，看见Scott在和某个看着就很烦人的女儿跳着死蠢的舞以及……Danny整个人贴在某个肤色苍白、有纹身有耳环的男人身上。

Stiles一口气灌下了他的酒，吼道，“我说我看见你的脸就他妈的烦！”

Isaac看起来像是中了一枪，非常伤心。 **哦操** 如果Stiles对 _Isaac_ 很刻薄的话那他绝对对社会造成了威胁。

“我准备，对，我准备走了。”Stiles说道，在 _Poker Face_ 的贝斯声线里吼道，呃。“别跟着我，哥们，我是个混蛋。你没有我会更好。”

Stiles站起身，朝着Scott的方向挥舞手臂，直到Scott终于把他的眼睛从他眼前那对差不多戳到了他脸上的、令人印象深刻的胸上挪开，Stiles用拇指在他的肩膀上方朝身后比划的一下，示意 _嘿我打算走了_ 。Scott胡乱点了点头，朝着Stiles竖起了明显是表示欢乐的两只大拇指。

好吧，至少Stiles糟糕的态度没有毁掉他的夜晚。

————————

Stiles过了大概有十分钟才从盥洗室里出来，仍旧全身赤裸。但是这不是Stiles的房间，这是那种超级他妈好的地方，所以他试了试运气，并且 _成功！_ 他在柜子里找到了一件印着字母的浴袍。

Stiles的那位格外有魅力的潜在伴侣，wow，好吧，仍旧是真的。并且仍旧在床上。

“Hi。”Stiles说道。

“Hi。”那个人说道。

Stiles想说些令人陶醉的、聪明的话，随便什么，只要和让那个人最初跟他结婚的那些话差不多，但实际上？他什么都说不出来。

小厨房的柜台上，咖啡机边上躺着一张看起来很官方的文件。Stiles看见了它，集中精神盯着它看，他能够看清楚印在顶上的“ **结婚** ”二字。哦。

他走到它边上，拿起它，看了几行字。

嗯，他的名字现在比较容易拼了。

他抬起头，视线和他的丈夫接触，说道，“我没有认出你。”

Derek Hale说道，“你昨天晚上也没有。”

————————

Stiles没有马上回酒店，而是转头逛上了Strip大道，就像每一个喝醉了的旅游者一样，像是有磁力牵引一样到了Bellagio酒店外的喷泉前面——证明就是，他不得不从一大群穿着和服的日本妇女中奋力找出一条到大门口的路。

并且当然的，他的脑子里现在循环播放着Claire de Lune*，因为他真切地完全 _记住了_ Ocean’s 11**有一段时间了。  
（*德彪西的一首钢琴曲）  
（**中文译名是《十一罗汉》，好莱坞商业大片，说的是11个人抢维加斯的一个赌场）

一个声音说：“你知道你把它哼出来了吗？”

Stiles转身面向那个声音，发现它属于一张非常有吸引力的脸，和身体。

他说：“我现在知道了。”

那个人打量着他，看见了他T恤上用莱茵石装饰着的 _伴郎_ 二字，挑起了眉。

Stiles说：“不是我的主意。”

“我希望不是。”

Stiles搞不清楚为什么他想要解释，但是他觉得他需要解释——为什么他会很显然地是独自一人在这里，在拉斯维加斯做一个没有新郎的伴郎。

他说：“我前任在婚礼派对上。我处理得很糟。处理那个。而Scott在给他自己的单身派对列邀请名单的时候根本没想。我显然正在躲避着那个单身派对。”

那人问：“她在一个单身派对上？”

Stiles叹了口气。“ _他_ 在那儿，”Stiles说，“正在忘记我。可以看得见。”

那个人在Stiles说 _他_ 的时候有了反应，但不是会让他觉得 _不舒服_ 的那种。事实上，他说的下一句话是，“让我给你买杯酒。”

这整个场景都太过像是电影里的了，因为啥？哈？Stiles是正在被一个热辣的陌生人在维加斯城的Strip大道上勾搭吗？这种事不会发生在他身上。Danny会被陌生人勾搭，Stiles只会得到“ _真的，你和这人在一起？_ ”的眼神。人们真的会在Danny和Stiles身上来回看看然后说， _我希望他很有钱_ 。大声说出口的那种。

“Stiles。”

“哦，”Stiles说，因为自己的走神而感到窘迫，“对。是的。我们就这么做好了。”

————————

Stiles说：“你记得我？”

Derek点了点头。

“哦谢天谢地，”Stiles说，“我都要开始觉得整件事是我的幻觉了。我甚至都去看了心理医生，你知道吗，他们跟我说是我编出来的。我都快开始相信他们了。”

Derek看着他的表情称得上认真。他说道：“那发生了。”

Derek没有说其他的，Stiles再一次观察着这个房间：Derek西装的牌子、Stiles身上穿的浴袍上绣着的标志和床后面玻璃墙外的景色。

他开口道：“你是不是……有钱得不可思议？”Derek点了下头。“我不记得我有签婚前协议。”

Derek笑出了声，那是个很好听的声音。

“不管怎样，那钱都会是你的。”Derek说道，“你在我的遗嘱里。自从你救了Laura之后。”

Stiles有一瞬间无故地呛到了，惊讶至极。

Derek又说：“我这类人的寿命预期不是很好。”

这个，Stiles倒是知道的。

————————

这间酒吧很舒适，比Scott挑的那个有着一闪一闪的灯光、一堆一堆的人群和满心满耳的Lady Gaga的夜店要好多了。

Stiles说：“好吧，你长得很好看还买东西给我，所以我觉得你值得我这里最好的料。”

那个人——他仍旧没有说他的名字——往Stiles的杯子里倒了更多的葡萄酒，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我有一次真的彻底救过一姑娘的命。从一个狼人手里。”哦糟糕，他完全醉了。当他没醉得彻底的时候他会记住别提狼人那茬儿。“虽然，如果说你知道我救的那个姑娘是个更强大的狼人的话，这事儿会听起来没那么让人惊叹了？但我还是救了她！我！我当时十六岁，然后我拿着一根树枝去揍了一个狼人。”

那人说：“我很确定她的家人对你非常感激。”

“哦我的天啊，她的家人。”Stiles说道，因为，真的，这简直是。整个故事里最棒的部分，不过他通常也不会提这茬儿。“我勒个去的。她的弟弟简直是我没死掉的主要原因。因为那个被我用树枝打了一顿的狼人对于这个事儿不是很淡定，于是几天之后他袭击了我？我是说，你可能会觉得，这事儿之后我会戒掉在晚上穿过幽暗的、满是狼人的树林的毛病，但是，呃，没。我当时是个蠢货。不管怎样吧，那个坏人就是那副‘Grrr我会咬你并且杀了你’，但那个时候那姑娘的弟弟 _不知道从哪儿_ 冒了出来然后 _他_ 救了 _我_ ！虽然当时天色很暗，但，差不多，这就是我怎么发现我喜欢男人的，你知道么？因为他是，wow，你根本不明白那家伙有多辣。”

那人说道：“哦？”

Stiles点了点头，尽管这让他有点，好吧，事实上是 _非常非常_ ，头晕。

“ _很多年里_ 我一直彻头彻尾地爱着那个家伙。”Stiles承认道，“但是在那之后他就消失了。我再没见过他。没有人相信我，但是那发生了。这事儿是我成为警察的原因。我是个警察，我告诉过你了吗？”

“你现在告诉我了。”

“天啊你真帅。你让我想起了他。不管怎样，我让这事儿过去了，多多少少吧，然后我完全，就，我磨到Danny终于受不了了开始跟我约会。我当时琢磨，对啊，让Danny约我出去肯定没有用树的某一部分去攻击一个狼人可怕，也不需要那么多工作量，对吧？而且我成功了。直到我把那事儿搞砸了。”

那人说：“Danny是个白痴。”

Stiles说道：“他想要结婚，我说了这个了吗？为什么我会告诉你这个，我之前肯定没跟你说过。但是我就是，你懂，我犹豫了，而且你知道为什么吗？是因为那个树林里的家伙。那个弟弟。我觉得我是在等他回来找我，救我。简直可悲，对吧？我简直就是Bella Swan*。”  
（*Twilight《暮光之城》女主角）

Stiles能看到那个人握着酒瓶的手指关节泛出了白色。他说道：“我不觉得这很可悲。”他说，“他的名字是什么？那个弟弟。”

“Derek，”Stiles说道，“Derek Hale。”

————————

“那么。那我懂，你很高兴见到我。”Stiles说，“我也很高兴见到你。”

非常，完全， _无法描述得_ ，高兴。

“但是…… _结婚_ ？”Stiles问道，“你没觉得这杀伤力过大了吗？”

Derek从床上起来，赤身裸体，慢慢走向Stiles——这简直是Stiles从青少年起每一个非常好的幻想的具象化。Stiles觉得口干舌燥，他的心跳逐渐加速，而Derek看着他，露出了微笑，就好像他能够 _听到_ 他的心跳。他大概真的可以。 _狼人_ 。

“那是你的主意。”Derek说道。

“我手里有一堆人证，你可以问他们的，伙计，有时候我的主意 _糟透了_ 。”

Derek走到他面前，他的手落在Stiles的脸颊上，将他拉进了一个亲吻里。

Derek开口道：“我放走了你一次。”他说，“我不准备再犯那个错误了。”

————————

Stiles醉得一塌糊涂，醉得简直，wow。Stiles说：“你为什么没喝醉？你也是个狼人吗？他们不会喝醉。我知道关于狼人的一切，哥们儿。我专门去查了。”

那个人并没有说什么，只是拿出一大堆钱付了酒钱。

那个人说道：“跟我回家。”

Stiles应道，“好。”然后他们就在外面了。Stiles仍旧不确定他们究竟 _在哪里_ ，他的注意力没有集中在应该在的地方，但，你知道的，这已经是个非常长的夜晚了。

一个霓虹等招牌抓住了他的注意力。

Stiles说：“哦我的天，嘿，看，是那种全天开放的婚礼教堂。你应该，wow，你完全应该跟我结婚。那会彻底给Danny颜色看的。”Stiles不知道这主意是哪儿来的，但这绝对，绝对是自计划有史以来诞生的最棒的计划。

“是的，”那人说道，“但不是因为 _Danny_ 。”

他看着Stiles，是那种非常认真，甚至有些疯狂的注视。被那样看着或许应该吓到他，但与此相反的是，Stiles只觉得这对他极有吸引力，他觉得自己要被吸进去了。他踉跄着向前，撞进那人怀里，在他的嘴角印下一个偏离目标的吻。

“不是因为Danny，”Stiles说道，“那么，因为这感觉是对的，听起来怎么样？你知道么，从16岁以后我再也没这么觉得过。”

那个人没有说话，但这没关系，他任由Stiles抓着他的手，拉着他进了婚礼教堂。

直到他们进行到了宣誓的时候，他听到“我，Derek Hale，选择你，”Stiles才意识到他意外地醉醺醺地做出了他 _这辈子做过的最好的决定_ 。

————————

Stiles给Scott发了另一条短信。短信里写着“我要把我的邀请函回复改成带伴侣。他要牛排。”


End file.
